womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Monday Night Raw 238: December 8, 1997
With most of their enemies gone from WWE, Degeneration-X turn their attention to the sole survivor of The Hart Foundation, Owen Hart. Plus, Sable proves what she is willing to bare for husband. Event recap DX in-ring segment DX has a card table set up in the ring. Hunter Hearst Helmsley calls out to Sgt. Slaughter and calls him pathetic. He talks about Slaughter’s wife. Now over to Shawn Michaels. Looks like Ken Shamrock wasn’t dangerous enough to take out HBK. HBK is still the showstopper, the headliner, the main event, the TRUE icon of the WWF, and the only Grand Slam winner in the history of the WWF. Talk turns to Owen Hart. DX is personally responsible for ridding the WWF of the Hart Foundation. Shawn compares the Hart family to human feces. Even after a good flush, there’s always that one little nugget that won’t go all the way down the toilet. Owen is that nugget. Shawn shoots out a challenge to Owen. He and DX won’t leave until Owen comes out here. They were just going to play poker, but Shawn promised to get naked on TV about a month ago. Chyna whispers to Shawn that they should play STRIP poker, so here we go. So they sit down and start to play a hand of poker. Shawn takes off his shirt as the Disciples of Apocalypse ride down to the ring for the next match. Headbangers confront DX When we return from commercial after the tag team bout, the strip poker game is back in the ring now. Shawn just lost his pants. The Headbangers head down for their match and aren’t too pleased when DX remains in the ring. When the Headbangers turn the table over, Mosh gets blasted with a beer bottle while Helmsley and Chyna beat Thrasher into a corner. HHH sits up in the corner while HBK and Chyna hand over Thrasher for a powerbomb through the card table The carnage continues until Owen Hart arrives and gets a few punches on Shawn until Helmsley runs him off through the crowd. Featured women Chyna pro--e46ef6285ff07d70ec5792b888df587c.png|Chyna|link=Chyna Luna Vachon pro.png|Luna|link=Luna Vachon Sable pro.png|Sable|link=Sable Sunny pro.png|Sunny|link=Sunny Match results * Tag team match: Miguel Perez & Jose Estrada defeated Skull & 8-Ball when Skull was pinned after Savio Vega interfered and hit Skull in the knee with a 2x4; during the bout, Degeneration-X played a game of strip poker at ringside * Singles match: Jeff Jarrett defeated Vader via count-out at the 40-second mark when Vader chased Goldust and Luna Vachon backstage after Goldust came ringside at the start of the match and flashed Vader * Singles match: Salvatore Sincere defeated Marc Mero via count-out when Mero chased Sable backstage, trying to cover her up, after she took off a potato sack to show off a very revealing swimsuit underneath; prior to the bout, Mero referred to Sincere not only as a ‘jobber’ but as ‘Tom Brandi’ Critical reception Notes * First appearance of the "Chyna Syndrome" shirt. Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1997 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Luna Vachon Category:Sable Category:Sunny Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Luna Vachon & Goldust romance Category:Sable & Marc Mero management Category:Karate Fighters Holiday tournament Category:Marc Mero's jealousy of Sable Category:Marc Mero & Sable vs. Tom Brandi rivalry